


Ass Ramen

by hisokadadday44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couch, Dirty Talk, Fighting, First Dates, How to incorporate noodles into your sex life, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Noodles, Ramen, Smut, Whispering, ass ramen, date, favourite food, mmm, please appreciate it, restaurant, this fic creates friendships, this fic is iconic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokadadday44/pseuds/hisokadadday44
Summary: Natsu asks Gray out, but the date doesn't go quite as he planned.





	

Natsu was nervous. Today was the day he had decided to ask gray out. They had been growing closer to each other over the passed few weeks and Natsu knew that his feelings for Gray ran deeper than friendship. Well, he didn't at first, but after you pop a few boners after seeing your friend strip in the middle of the guild, you get the picture.

BANG

Natsu was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of the guild doors being slammed open, there stood Gray, completely naked and wearing an enraged expression on his face.

"OI FLAMEBRAIN, YOU, ME, FIGHT, OUTSIDE, NOW"

Suddenly all of Natsu's nervous feelings were gone as he felt himself get angry and horny at both Gray's rudeness and nakedness. He wasn't going to lie to himself, Gray looked hot when he was angry, and it didn't help that he wasn't covered either because Gray's body looked as though it was sculpted by God himself. Natsu started to get distracted again as his thoughts started to stray, making him think about everything he'd do to Gray's body, everywhere he'd lick, suck and nibble on, what Gray would taste and feel like.

_Fuck_

Natsu thought. He could feel an uncomfortable feeling growing in his groin as his dick started to harden at these thoughts.

"ANY TIME NOW WOULD BE GREAT HOT STUFF"

Gray's incessant shouting interrupted Natsu's thoughts yet again.

 _Welp_ , Natsu thought, _if I can't fuck him, I might as well fight him. At least I'll be able to forget about this boner and get some skin to skin contact at the same time._

"YOU'RE ON ICE PRICK!" Natsu shouted a reply after agreeing to Gray's proposition, leaving his seat and storming outside where Gray was waiting for him.

"Finally." Gray says as he sees Natsu walk out of the guild and towards him at a hurried pace, ready for the fight he's been waiting all day for to blow off some pent up feelings he'd been having regarding the dragon slayer. He'd never confront the clueless fire user about his feelings though because the chances are that Natsu didn't feel the same way, so Gray had resolved that he'd rather stay friends and treasure the skin contact he got from fighting him than tell Natsu his feelings and everything be awkward between them. The only way he'd act on his feelings would be if Natsu confessed to him, which he was extremely doubtful about.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Gray and Natsu were both laying on the ground after an intense fight, neither of them won exactly, but both of them had grown exhausted so after about an hour of arguing about it whilst fighting, they agreed to take a break. Natsu turned his head slightly to glance at Gray from the corner of his eye, appreciating the way the sun reflected off of his dark hair, and taking notice of the beads of sweat running down his torso, making Natsu's eyes drift lower before he caught himself and snapped his gaze back up to Grays face. Realising that this would be the best time to ask Gray out, due to it being one of the rare moments where neither of them were shouting at each other, he took a deep breath before starting,

"So Gray," He started

This caught Gray's attention as he turned his face towards Natsu's gaze.

"I was wondering," Natsu continued, "if... um... you wanted to go out tonight, or you know, another night... it doesn't have to be tonight exactly, it could be any time really.. when we're both free I guess -"

He cut himself off as he realised he was rambling and averted his eyes away from Gray in order to try and make his on growing blush unnoticeable. After a minute went by he realised Gray still hadn't said anything in reply to him and turned his head back to look at Gray, where he found Gray blankly staring at him. Natsu immediately started panicking as he started to assume the worst,

_Shit, what did I just do, he's gonna hate me, everything's gonna be awkward between us, what have I done, fuck well done Natsu, ruin what you have with the guy you like shit shit shit shit shit shit shit sh-_

"Oi flamebrain, you can stop panicking," Gray said, interrupting Natsu's thoughts as he realised that he hadn't said anything for a while and that that probably wasn't the best move when someone you liked asked you out.

Natsu looked back over to Gray as he heard him speak and decided to try and fix the problem that he'd created,

"I mean you don't have to go out with me as a thing, we could go as friends, or we could just not go at al-"

"I said stop panicking," Gray interrupted Natsu yet again, this time with an eye roll to make him seem like he was calmer than he was and that he wasn't having a complete mental breakdown because the gUY HE LIKED JUST ASKED HIM OUT. Nope not at all, he was cool and collected, or at least he was going to let Natsu believe that. "I guess it could be fun, sure I'll go out with you."

Natsu paused, looking away from Gray to repeat what he'd just heard, before his eyes widened and he looked back towards him in excitement.

"REALLY?! YES OK" Natsu took a minute to cough and regain his composure, "I mean, yes, ok, well... um... we could go out tonight?"

"Sure" Gray replied.

"Ok, let's meet here at 7 tonight, dress classy, I have a restaurant in mind where we can go!"

"Uh.. ok" Gray replied hesitantly, not realising that Natsu had planned this out more than he had initially thought, suddenly feeling guilty over not answering him as soon  he was asked and making Natsu panic.

"Great!" Natsu beamed and leapt to his feet, "Ok I'll see you tonight!" He spoke whilst walking backwards, turning and running off towards him house after he'd finished talking, hearing Gray mumble a response in the background as he retreated, too caught up in his excitement and joy to reply.

 

* * *

 

Hours later and both Gray and Natsu were climbing into a cab, ready to go to the restaurant, having met up at the guild 10 minutes prior. They were both equally as nervous and had spoken only a few words to each other, the pressure of the fact that they were on a date getting to them and setting an awkward silence between them both. Natsu mumbled the restaurant name that he was taking Gray to to the cab driver as he started driving but then the silence settled around them again as each of them both looked out of opposite windows, neither of them touching each other in the slightest, in fact making it look more like they were trying to lean away from each other, in order to avoid making the tension between them worse.

As the cab pulled up beside the restaurant and each of them climbed out, Natsu slipped some money to the cabbie without looking and then shakily made his way to the restaurant entrance, quickly glancing at Gray beside him to make sure he was keeping up. Reaching the entrance, a waiter looked between them and asked,

"Reservations?" In a snobbish voice.

Natsu quickly glanced at Gray again, for no reason in particular, before answering,

"Uh... yeah, it's under 'Dragneel', I booked a table of 2?"

The waiter quickly glanced down at his clipboard before looking back at the couple,

"Mmm indeed sir, this way please," before turning around and walking towards a table that Natsu assumed was for them.

The waiter handed each of them menus before pointing out the specials and returning to where he was stood at the entrance. Natsu and Gray tried to avoid each others gazes by staring around the room or pretending to indulge themselves into the menu, occasionally meeting each others gazes before quickly diverting them again towards the menus again, neither of them being accustomed to how to act on a date, especially on one with someone you've been friends with for years and therefore already know everything about but at the same time are not quite sure how to talk to without shouting.

Their silence was interrupted briefly by a waiter coming and asking if they had chosen what they would like to eat, they both agreed and placed their orders as the waiter quickly jotted them down and left to take the orders to the kitchen.

"So um," Natsu started, insistent on trying to escape the awkward atmosphere, "nice weather we're having, right?"

Gray looked at him for a moment before replying, rather formally, "Not really, too hot for my liking, I find myself stripping a lot more."

 _Not that I have a problem with that_ , Natsu thought.

However rather than speaking his thoughts, Natsu decided to just answer with, "Oh," before they were launched into silence once more.

Just as Natsu was going to attempt conversation again because _it shouldn't be this hard to talk to your best friend,_ he was interrupted by the waiter returning, this time with their food and drinks in hand. He placed the plates down in front of each of them before standing straight, bowing slightly with a slightly mumbled, "Enjoy your meals," and walking off.

Natsu didn't have time to glance at his food because he saw Gray's eyes follow the waiter as he walked away from them, he didn't think much of it until he saw Gray's tempting tongue dart out and lick along his bottom lip, that was when he realised that Gray had been checking out the waiter's ass as he retreated from them. Angry and slightly hurt by Gray's attention being on someone else despite the fact that he's here with Natsu and  _not_ the good looking waiter that had just served them, he coughed to get Gray's attention before glaring at him as his eyes flickered towards Natsu.

"...Sorry," Gray muttered, averting his gaze to his food to avoid Natsu's angry stare.

"No no it's fine, stare all you like, pretend I'm not even here, I don't care," Natsu replied back, not wanting to let it go as he also started to grow annoyed that the date he'd been planing for weeks wasn't going as he wanted.

"Not exactly hard since neither of us are talking," Gray muttered under his breath, but regretted it as he saw Natsu's head snap towards him, showing him that Natsu had heard.

"Well at least I'm making an effort to have a conversation, you're not even trying, you're just sat there being all cold and brooding, whats wrong with you, you agreed to come on this date, the least you could do is act like you want to be here!" Natsu ranted at Gray, his voice gradually growing louder, drawing the attention of neighbouring tables to them.

"Well sor-ry that I don't have anything to say, all I'm used to is fighting your ass so don't blame me for not being used to having a civilised fucking conversation with you!" Gray replied, sounding as though he was starting to lose control of his anger towards Natsu for blaming him.

Natsu suddenly stood up, forcing his chair to tip over at the force of which he did so,

"Not used to having a civilised conversation with me? WELL THEN WHY DON'T WE DO WHAT WE ALWAYS DO, EH? COME FIGHT ME ICE PRINCESS, SINCE APPARENTLY THAT'S THE ONLY THING WE'RE GOOD AT!" By the end of this of short rant, Natsu was shouting, pissed off at Gray, and himself, for thinking that this date was actually a good idea.

"SURE THING FLAME BREATH, I'M RIGHT HERE! COME AT ME!" Gray retaliates, not noticing he's shouting back and that they currently have the attention of the whole restaurant as they battle it out with each other, more focussed on not losing to Natsu.

Neither were sure who threw the first punch, or how exactly it escalated as far as it did, but all they were aware of was the fact that somehow all their food was on the floor, their table had been tossed to the other end of the restaurant, and people were screaming and fleeing amongst all the fire and ice being exchanged between them.

"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice cut through all the chaos and managed to silence the restaurant, Natsu and Gray both felt strong grips on the backs of each of their clothing as they realised that the manager and two bodyguards had been called and were currently trying to prevent the fight from taking place in the restaurant, as they had already damaged more than half of it and scared off the majority of the customers.

"Stop fighting in my restaurant, or at least if you are going to fight TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE NOTHING WILL GET DAMAGED!" The angry voice of the manager spoke again as Natsu and Gray both felt themselves being dragged to the doors of the restaurant. They were thrown out onto the pavement with the manager still being able to be heard, cursing about how they're going to pay for the damages before slamming the restaurant doors closed so they couldn't go back in.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu quickly phoned the cab to come and pick them up as he and Gray both stood up as Natsu hung up the phone, and looked at each other again, glaring, before Gray opened his mouth and said,

"Nice going flame brains, now look what you did!"

"Oh this is not all my fault! You fought too!" Natsu replied, taking on an enraged expression and stepping towards Gray in anger.

"Well I'm not the one who started the fight in the first place!" Gray shouted back, copying Natsu's action and taking a step towards him too.

"You might as well have been, you paid more attention to our waiter than you did to me! You were meant to be on a date with me! Not him!" Natsu now completely caught up in defending himself from something that clearly wasn't all his fault that he didn't even notice when he took another step, advancing towards Gray.

"Oh what date?! I wouldn't even call this disaster of a night a date, all it was was awkward silences and shouting! We didn't even eat!" Gray replied taking another step towards Natsu, not noticing how close they suddenly were to each other.

"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?!" Natsu screamed, his anger having peaked as he took the final step towards Gray, causing their noses to almost be brushing.

Gray could feel Natsu's breath coming out in short, harsh gasps against his face as he tried to control his anger and without thinking too much about it, gripped the front of Natsu's scarf, yanking on it so that they were pressed against each other before crashing their lips together in an angry kiss. It started out messy at first, due to neither of them actually being fully aware of what they were doing, letting their anger completely dominate them, but after a moment they got the hang of it, moving more in rhythm with each other. Natsu, transferring his anger of the fight into the kiss and still not wanting to lose to Gray, tried to dominate him by grabbing Gray's shoulders and slamming him into the wall of the restaurant, biting Gray's bottom lip forcing him to let Natsu into his mouth and making their tongues battle for dominance. Natsu grabbed Gray's leg and lifted it against his hip, allowing him to grind his dick against Gray's, feeling his harden and strain against his jeans. Gray moaned into the kiss, feeling the friction from Natsu rubbing against him.

A noise behind them made them pull away briefly making them realise that the cab had arrived to pick them up. Staying close to each other, they start to move to climb into the cab, but not before Natsu could drag his tongue up Gray's neck and nibbled on his ear, whispering,

"Lets take this somewhere else," in a hoarse voice.

Registering Gray's brief nod of agreement they both clambered into the back of the cab, joining their lips together once again despite Natsu's travel sickness, as they were too impatient to wait the whole car ride to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> I C O N I C
> 
> This was honestly not meant to be this long it was meant to be like 100 words R I P


End file.
